Recall at High Noon
by ayyitsbigb0ss
Summary: A story about the adventures and the relationship between everyone's favorite time-warping British woman and gunslinging cowboy. (Non-canon relationship)
1. Chapter 1- Target Practice

What d'ya mean I gotta teach the rookie how to shoot?!" Jesse McCree gnawed on the end of his cigar as he furrowed his brow at his commander. "I don't have the time for this stuff, Gabe.." He emphasized his point with a judicious flick of the ash of his cigar.

Gabriel chuckled at the cowboy. "You know, for a guy always goin' on about time with all that high noon talk, you don't have enough for such a simple job." He finished with a stern look. McCree was dependable and could always get the job done, it's what made them an effective team. He needed McCree to do this.

"Look, Gabe, we both know that I have better things to do than show some amateur how to shoot." McCree was having none of it. He was tired and worn out and the last thing he wanted was to spend time with some amateur wannabe sharpshooter. "Besides, even if I didn't, I could use some R&R after our last op. Find someone else." He began to leave.

Annoyed, Gabriel stopped him with his hand on his shoulder. "Oh come on, you're making it worse than it sounds. It'll take like what, half an hour so, and then you can go do whatever the hell you want afterwards and you won't have to hear from me 'til tomorrow, or better yet."

It was a good point about the R&R as they'd been running themselves ragged for the last few months. Still, he needed this from McCree. No one else was as good with a pistol and this recruit had a lot of potential. He hoped the promise of time off would be enough to get the cowboy to do him a favor.

McCree could be bull-headed. Gabe had noted it the day he'd recruited him into the Deadlock Gang a few years back. On ops, he appreciated that. But right now he was being ridiculous.  
"Well, uh," McCree met Gabriel's stern gaze, "I could do that but I have other things to do"-

Hearing an almost yes, Gabriel cut him off. "What, you embarrassed your aim is gonna look shabby in front of the rookie?" Hitting McCree in his pride would close this deal. "I thought you were pretty good with that revolver of yours. Shame."

Jesse then realized that Reyes had got him right where he wanted him, Although Jesse had pretty thick skin, one thing that really struck a nerve with him was people telling him that his aim with his prized weapon "The Peacekeeper", was not good and at best semi-decent. After all, he was Jesse McCree, badass Blackwatch agent, so he knew damn well that he had good aim and the last thing he needed was people telling him that it wasn't impressive.

While he was trying to think of a witty comeback towards Reyes, Jesse couldn't think of anything knowing that Gabe could do a lot worse than insult his aim. He figured that he might as well do Reyes a favor and train the rookie, as this was just wasting both of their time.

It can't be that bad, just show the rookie a thing or two on how to shoot a gun, how to work it and all stuff. Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll know how to shoot already, easier for the both of us.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you owe me next time Reyes."

"Knew you'd say yes eventually, kid," replied Gabe as a slight grin appeared on his face for once, not exactly being the happiest person in Overwatch. "You're doing me a big favor, especially now that I that I have a lot Blackwatch stuff I need to deal with.  
Morrison's also been getting annoyed at me lately, which is kind of why you're doing this."

"Hold on, why is Morrison annoyed with you?" Jesse questioned, as Reyes only shrugged in response.

"I'll tell you later when we both don't have shit to do," replied Reyes as he was almost out the door to attend to his own affairs.

"Wait! Can you least tell me who I'm exactly taking to target practice right now?!" shouted McCree to his CO, making him pause in his tracks.

"Oh you'll find out in a little bit, Morrison already sent the rookie to go find you. Don't break a leg," said Reyes as he left the room, closing the door behind him. McCree then leaned against the wall waiting for the new recruit to show up so he could get this training session done. After 15 seconds of waiting, the door facing Jesse had opened, revealing a young woman that appeared in her early 20's, with short, spiky, brown hair, with hazel brown eyes and two metallic earrings in her left ear. She was wearing, a black, orange and gray jumpsuit commonly worn by Overwatch operatives during training, with a big smile on her face. The most intriguing part about this woman to Jesse was the device that she was wearing on her chest and upper back, emitting a bright blue light in the front and the back. The woman then approached Jesse and spoke.

"Hiya!" the woman exclaimed with extreme enthusiasm with a thick cockney accent, meaning that she was from the U.K.

"Howdy," Jesse greeted the woman as it appeared that she was excited to be going to the shooting range."

"Woah nice hat luv, I didn't know that Overwatch had a cowboy, that's so cool!" said the woman, referencing his cowboy hat and western drawl. McCree chuckled at this, knowing that out of all the unique and random agents that Overwatch, he was the unofficial "cowboy" of the group, which humored him.

"Heheheh, yeah I get that a lot. So are you ready to hit the range and show me what you got?" asked Jesse as he picked up his revolver from the table next to him and holstered it.

"Aye-Aye! I'm so ready to show you what I can do sir, trust me, I have some skills up my sleeve." said the woman as she followed Jesse out the door.

"Woah now, you don't have to get all formal with me missy, that talk can fly with the higher-ups like Morrison and Reyes, but you can just call me Jesse, Jesse McCree." said Jesse as he and the woman walked towards the door leading into the armory and practice range. "Oh and I never got your name. Reyes didn't exactly tell me who you are."

"Oh, well my callsign is Tracer, but when we're not on missions you could call me Lena, Lena Oxton."

"Hmm that's a nice name that you got, suits you perfectly," replied Jesse. Surprisingly Jesse actually like this new recruit, she was much more lively and energetic compared to some of the other recruits being serious and somewhat stiff when he tried talking to them. He began to wonder how someone with a cheery demeanor such as Lena had done to become a member of Overwatch, but he'd rather let her prove herself before he gave any judgment.

The pair had then walked into the armory room, with Lena staring in awe with the amount of firepower Overwatch had. There were weapons of different sizes and features such as a wide variety of ballistic pistols, assault rifles, shotguns, machine guns and sniper rifles, with a few energy weapons on the rack as well, consisting of pulse pistols and rifles.

"Like what you see here?" asked Jesse, noticing Lena's look of amazement at the expansive arsenal in front of her.

"Wow, I've never seen an armory like this ever since I was in the RAF, this totally blows that one out of the water." exclaimed Lena as she snapped out her excited state to reply to McCree.

"Great, nice knowing that you have some military background. Makes my job teaching you a bit easier."

"Yep, was a pilot back in my days in the RAF, and a bloody good one before Overwatch recruited me to test some prototype plane called the Slipstream, it was supposed to have time-bending capabilities to get from point A to point B within a matter of seconds. However something...bad happened to the plane and me as well" Lena explained as her smile changed to a frown after mentioning the incident.

"I guess that's a sore subject for you." said Jesse, noticing the Brit's quick change of expression. "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

"No, I'll be alright." Lena gave a sigh as she was about to continue her story. "The teleportation matrix on the plane malfunctioned mid flight, causing me and the plane to disappear. Everyone thought I was MIA or dead for a few months till I reappeared, but I was I kept flashing in and out of existence until Winston made me this," She pointed to the blue device on her chest. "It's called a chronal accelerator. It keeps me here in the present and prevents me from disappearing. On the plus side, I guess you could say I got some cool powers from it." Lena then perked up as she mentioned her abilities.

"Wait so that gorilla that joined a while back actually saved you? I'm surprised that he managed to pull something off like that," said Jesse with surprise.

"I'm very grateful for him saving my arse from becoming a living ghost. After that all happened, me and him have become good friends!" exclaimed Lena with a giggle

"I'm glad that you got out of that mess and it's good that you see the bright side of things when shit goes dark. I wish more fella's that I know would be like that. Could you tell me more about your powers?" said McCree.

"Oh right, my powers. Well with the chronal accelerator, I can teleport in any direction that I choose, like this," explained Lena as she blinked forward and backwards, accidentally knocking McCree down on his rear end.

"Whoops, sorry there luv, I still have to get used to it." Lena apologized to McCree as she helped get back on his feet. As Lena was helping him get up, she noticed his features up close. She stood there admiring his well-built physique, his short goatee and his handsome face caused Lena to blush as McCree stood up again.

"Ehh it's alright, happens to us all. So do have a name for this ability? Asked McCree.

"Well I just call it blink, fitting isn't it? I can also go back in time from a few seconds ago, so if I get hurt or something, I can just go back to my physical state from before I got hurt, and feel good as new! I just call it recall." said Lena as she walked back a few feet and disappeared with a blue flash, reappearing in front of Jesse with seconds.

"Damn! Those are some mighty fine skills you got there Lena. With enough training, you'll probably become the best damn agent Overwatch has seen!"

"Thanks luv, but I still need to master this power though. I'm sure that I'll get the hang of it eventually."

Jesse then realized why he was with Lena in the armory in the first place. "Aw shoot, I totally forgot that I had to take you to the practice range. Well today's your lucky day cause Jesse McCree, is going to show you how to shoot." boasted Jesse as he walked towards the armory wall.

"Yeah!" cheered Lena as she jumped into the air raising her fist in excitement. "Does that mean I get to choose what I want to use?"

"Woah, let's slow down a bit first we're going to start off small before I let you pick what you want," said Jesse as he grabbed a semi-auto pistol off the wall.

"Aww, rubbish. I really wanted to try out some of the cool stuff in here," said Lena as she folded her arms in annoyance. McCree chuckled at Lena's expression, seeing that she was the type of woman to look cute when they were annoyed, with Lena played to a tee.

"Don't worry, some of the agents get to choose their own weapons after spending some time in the range, and since you're a specialized agent, I'm sure the top brass will let you chose what you want later," Jesse reassured as he nudged Lena to try and get her to lose her pout.

"Fine, I guess I could always pick my own weapons later on I guess." said Lena as she grabbed the pistol from Jesse's hand, in which they both left the armory.

Jesse and Lena soon arrived the Overwatch shooting range, filled with soldiers testing out a variety of weapons with such precision. The pair had put on some hearing protectors and some safety goggles before entering.

"Now before we begin, you need to log yourself in first before you can shoot some targets," said Jesse.

"Roger," replied Lena as she walked towards the login tablet at the desk and began to enter her name and the gun she was using. As she was writing, McCree couldn't help but notice one thing that he overlooked about Lena, her rear end was sticking out as she bent down to log herself in. It didn't help that the skintight jumpsuit that she was wearing only enhanced her features. McCree then got a hold of himself after small drops of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Well now that's settled, let's get to it luv" said Lena as she walked over to Jesse, nudging his side to get his attention.

McCree wiped his forehead in relief that Lena didn't notice him staring at her bum. The pair then went to an open range and got a target out over the range.

"Okay, time for target practice. The first step is to load the gun, which I'm sure you know how to do." joked Jesse as Lena began to load a fresh magazine in the pistol and chambering a round. Lena had some experience using firearms before she joined Overwatch, so she knew how to properly operate a pistol, but regardless she listened to what Jesse was telling her."

"Next step, don't put your finger on the trigger until you're aiming at the target you're trying to shoot at. Wouldn't want to accidentally shoot something that you weren't intending on hitting. Just put your trigger finger away from the trigger but not too far away, so you're actually ready to hit something." said Jesse, with Lena nodding in approval following through with Jesse's instructions.

"Ok, now just aim the gun down range and turn off the safety to to control your breathing as you shoot and have a tight hold on the grip, you'll be more accurate that way." said Jesse.

With that said and done, Lena began firing down range pacing herself as she shot all 15 rounds in her pistol at the target. Jesse was actually surprised with how Lena was doing, as he thought that she wasn't a good shot based off of what she told him. As Lena's gun ran dry, she placed it down on the counter and pressed a switch, causing her target sheet to move towards her. Jesse then inspected the target noting how many shots actually connected.

"Wow, 9 out of 15, you're pretty good for a rookie Overwatch agent." said Jesse as he put his arm on her shoulder to congratulate to her.

"Aww thanks luv!" said Lena with a giggle and a blush on her cheeks. "I knew my aim wasn't total rubbish ever since the last time I shot a gun in RAF training."

"Don't mention it. How about we try some new targets," said McCree as put up a new target sheet and moved it down range.

After 10 minutes of Tracer firing at several targets with some other weapons McCree had picked out for, as well the cowboy giving the spunky Brit some advice and complimenting her, Jesse called it a day as Lena unloaded her last weapon at the target.

"You got some fine aim there Lena. You'll do great out in the field, and I look forward to fighting alongside you." said McCree as he and Lena discarded their goggles and ear protectors in the room next to the range.

"Thanks, I'm glad that I got to brush up on my shooting. We should hang more often when we're both off duty luv." exclaimed Tracer as she blushed.

"Aww shucks, it's been a pleasure. If you need me for anything just find anytime, if you want to do more target practice or if you just want to hang out, I'm more than willing to," replied Jesse with a grin on his face.

"That sounds great luv! I'll see you soon, so… BYE!" exclaimed Lena as she blinked off into the hallway to do her own thing.

Jesse watched as she left his side and gave a chuckle. He had a feeling that he and the time jumping British woman were going to be mighty fine partners later on. Jesse had gone from being reluctant to training a new recruit to actually enjoying the time he spent with Lena. She was unique compared to some of the other women he knew, with her energetic nature and cheerful personality being like none that he ever saw he didn't know that the two of them could be something more, but that would be something for time to tell later on.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well here it is, the first chapter of a story with my favorite pairing in Overwatch, Tracer x McCree. And before someone brings it up which I know will happen sooner or later, yes I know that Tracer having a romantic relationship with a male isn't canon after the Christmas comic. However, I really liked this ship before the comic came out, so I decided that I wanted to do something for the ship that I have come to enjoy, even if it's non-canon. So don't see this fic as an attack on Tracer's canon sexuality, because that was not my intention when writing this. With that out of the way, I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it and feel free to leave a comment, whether it's constructive criticism, story ideas, or just showing your support for the ship and this story!**


	2. Chapter 2- Just A Friendly Night Out

**Author's Note: Well here it is, the second chapter to Recall at High Noon. I forgot to mention this, but the first couple parts of this story will be before Overwatch got shut down, starting from Chapter 1. I'll specify later when the post-recall part of the story is in a later chapter, but for now, enjoy some pre-Overwatch going to shit Tracer and McCree!**

It was morning in the Overwatch HQ, as agent Lena "Tracer" Oxton was waking up, to get ready to start her day. Despite being normally energetic, Lena wasn't exactly known to be a morning person, opting to lay in bed for a few minutes before she got up. She yawned and pushed the blanket towards the end of the bed to get out of bed.

She stretched her arms and legs before walking towards her bathroom to freshen up. Her quarters weren't large compared to some of the higher ranked members of Overwatch, such as Commander Morrison, but it was suitable with basic components such as a bedroom, bathroom, a couch, and a mini-fridge Most of her quarters was decorated with British memorabilia, aviation collectibles, and photographs from her past and from her time in Overwatch.

After making it to her bathroom, Lena got out of her sleepwear, consisting of an orange tank top, blue sports shorts and some socks to go take a shower. As she was taking her morning shower, she felt relieved by the running water over her body especially without her chronal accelerator on. Recently, Winston had made some adjustments to her device, by creating a docking port for the device which could span about 30 feet from its user, enough to keep Lena anchored in the present in an apartment or house. Although she still needed to wear the device on missions to use her powers and when she wanted to go to out or move around the base, it was still welcoming to Lena to not have to wear while lounging, sleeping or showering.

Once her shower was over, Lena stepped out of the shower to dry off, putting on a towel on to cover herself as she freshened up, brushing her teeth and drying her short hair to get its normal spiky appearance. She then walked into her room to put on her usual attire, a brown leather bomber jacket over a tank top, followed by her orange leggings, her white shoes, combat gloves and wrist gauntlets, and finally her chronal accelerator. Although the accelerator felt bulky, Lena had gotten used to wearing after a while. Lena then grabbed her custom pulse pistols out a small compartment next to her bed, putting the safeties on holstering them in her wrist gauntlets. Jesse wasn't wrong that some Overwatch agents could get their own custom weapons if their performance was exceptional. After excelling in her combat training as well as a personal recommendation from Jesse, Lena was given her dual pulse pistols, created by both her friend Winston as well having some input from one of the finest weapon engineers in Overwatch, Torbjorn, she had quickly adjusted to her new weapons out in the field, making her a quick and deadly force to be reckoned with. They were fast, had little to no recoil, and could cause quite a considerable amount of firepower up close, perfect for Lena's fighting style.

As Lena was about to leave her quarters after taking her orange goggles with her, she stopped to admire one particular photograph in her bedroom. It was taken after her first mission as an Overwatch agent stopping the Null sector attack on King's Row, her home. The photo contained members of the team she was with, consisting of Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Mercy, as well as Commander Morrison and Reyes, Captain Amari who were on comms, and McCree, who was scouting the area before the strike team was sent in. Ever since Lena had met McCree during target practice, the two had an "odd" relationship, according to Lena at least. Despite her telling Jesse that they should hang out, Lena had never actually gone up to him on the offer, the only time they actually conversed was during missions, in the Overwatch cafeteria, or if they managed run into each other in the shooting range. Lena didn't exactly know why, but she felt kind of weird around Jesse, not because of Jesse himself, but because of herself. She always felt hesitant to ask him certain things, such as hanging out, and she had always seem to blush at most things McCree did, whether it was simple as telling a joke or just spinning his revolver to show Lena a cool trick after a mission.

But today was going to be different, as Lena felt that today would be the day where she would actually make an effort to ask Jesse to do something with her for once. It can't be that hard, is it? Lena thought to herself as she left her quarters to start her morning duties.

Several Hours Later

Fortunately for Lena, luck was on her side when she had found out that she had no mission today, the perfect opportunity for her to ask Jesse to do something with her. The only things she had to worry about now was finding Jesse and approaching him with her offer.

Luckily, she found Jesse casually walking around in the hallway, minding his own business like the carefree cowboy he was. Lena saw this as the perfect moment to ask Jesse, as she blinked towards and yelled, "Oi! Over here Jesse!"

McCree heard her distinct British accent down the hallway and walked towards her. "Howdy Lena, got anything new to tell me?"

Lena then blushed at Jesse's response, still thinking of an answer. "Come on Lena! You can do this, it's not that hard. Just ask him if you want to do something tonight."

"So….uh Jesse, turns out that I'm free for the rest of the day to do whatever," said Lena sheepishly as her eyes darted around the hallway, waiting for McCree to respond.

"Well well, what a coincidence, cuz I just found out that I have the night off too."

Lena then gave a surprised look after hearing what the cowboy had to say, getting a gut feeling that this was going to work out just fine.

"Wow! That's great Jesse! I just wanted to know that if you uh…., want to go out and get some dinner with me tonight?' asked Lena, expecting an answer from McCree, waiting ever so patiently for what he would say to it.

McCree then chuckled at her request. "Are you asking me out a date Lena? Because if I had ever heard someone ask me out on a date before, it would sure as hell sound just like that," said McCree.

"Wot? No, it's not a date Jesse I swear, I just wanted to have a…. y'know, friendly night out with my friend that's all." replied Lena, who was now blushing profusely with embarrassment. She wasn't expecting Jesse to give an answer like that, with her plans going down the drain. Jesse then started to laugh, causing Lena to face him once more.  
"What's so funny luv, havin' a giggle 'bout me?" asked Lena.

"Relax Lena, I'm just messin' around with ya. Of course, I'll go with you to get dinner tonight. It's a lot better than sticking around and eating the food here." said Jesse.

"Oh yeah sure, just as friends Jesse of course. We'll just go to that place that's not far off base if that's okay with you," said Lena, who was now smiling with relief that Jesse actually wanted to go with her.

"Fine by me, Lena, fine by me. How about you and me meet up at the front gate of the base at 8:00 pm, then it's just you and me from here on out." McCree replied.

"Fantastic, that sounds great luv! Guess, I'll see you again at 8:00 pm. This is going to be so much fun ." exclaimed Lena with a renewed sense joy as she blinked back to her quarters to get ready for her night out.

"That girl really is something that's for sure," Jesse said to himself as he watched Lena blink away. He definitely had a feeling that tonight was going to be great for himself and Lena, as he went back to his own quarters.

Back in Lena's room, she was going through most of her clothes, figuring out what to wear, but was being very indecisive with her outfit choices.

C'mon Lena, just pick something to wear, it's not like you're going to some fancy 5-star restaurant in King's Row, it's just a cafe!

Lena could just go out wearing her normal Overwatch attire, but she chose not to, not wanting to attract some fans over to her just ask for her autograph. Although Lena had been an agent for a couple of months now, she still managed become one of the more popular agents in the public eye. Once word had spread of Lena's heroic actions on the field many she had almost gathered a sizable fan base. While she cherished this, Lena would rather not have to deal with her "fans", especially on this night with McCree, since she wanted it to just be the two of them.

After going through most of her clothes, she finally managed to assemble a decent looking, yet casual outfit for the night. It consisted of a white T-shirt with an aviation logo on it, underneath a black leather jacket, along with black leggings with a pair of short shorts over them, as well as some white canvas shoes just to top it off. Lena then walked up to her mirror to admire herself, impressed with the outfit she had managed to pull off well.

"Wow, I look hot! This night is gonna be great!" exclaimed Lena to herself as she then took her jacket off to put on a different chronal accelerator, which wasn't as bulky than her normal one. This was another one of Winston's "upgrades" with the purpose of having an accelerator that was more comfortable for civilian activities, with the only downside being that it's power supply was smaller, meaning that Lena couldn't blink and recall as often than her normal one, which was intended for combat purposes with a sufficient power supply to blink and recall with shorter cooldowns.

Lena then went into the bathroom to her brush her teeth before heading out of her quarters, realizing it 7:45 pm, knowing that she had to meet McCree at 8:00 pm. With that, she had already started to blink towards her destination.

A few minutes later…..

Jesse had been waiting at the base's front gate for ten minutes watching for his British time - jumper friend, Lena, who was supposed to meet up with him for a night out. Surprisingly, she wasn't the first one there, despite having time powers effectively making her faster than most people. Jesse smoked his cigar to kill some time as he continued to wait for her. He decided to not dress too fancy for this occasion, wearing a red plaid shirt, a pair of denim jeans. some boots and his signature cowboy hat.

Then, a blue flash of light flashed in front of him, causing him to jump in fright and drop his cigar, which made Lena laugh uncontrollably when she had appeared right next to him. "Bwahahaha, oh that was too good Jesse! You should have the seen the look on your face when I blinked right in front of you luv!." exclaimed Lena, who just about finished laughed at McCree's expense.

Despite getting jump scared by the small Brit, McCree couldn't help but laugh as well, most likely due to Lena's almost infectious laughter. "Well that's funny and all, but we should probably get going now. Wouldn't want to be late for our night out together would we?" said McCree.

"Of course not. Let's get going then." said Lena, who just finished adjusting her leather jacket. The pair then walked out of the base to head to their destination. Luckily the nearby town was within walking distance from the base, as off-duty Overwatch personnel often came around these parts during their time off, often to buy things or just get a drink off base.

They had then arrived at the cafe they were looking for, a decently sized place that wasn't too high end nor a complete dump. Lena had chosen this place not only because it was close by, but this place had managed to serve everything, especially dishes from Lena's homeland, much to her amusement.

"Blimey! We really got lucky since there's not a lot of people here tonight. Perfect for us, right Jesse?" asked Lena.

"Oh that's great Lena less of a hassle for the both of us." replied Jesse. They had then walked into the restaurant and were lead to a table that happened to be overlooking the nearby sea.

"Wow, the ocean looks so pretty at night doesn't it Jesse?" asked Lena who was captivated by the rolling waves hitting the rocky coastline.

"Yeah it looks nice and all, but for me, nothing beats the open range and a cool nighttime desert."

"Wow, that sounds great love! I probably wouldn't really like it because of the bloody sand and heat during the day."

"I can relate to that. I remember back in the day when I was younger where I would always complain about going in the desert during the day. The heat got so bad at times, that I'd just wish for a nuclear winter!" said Jesse, causing Lena to giggle at his last comment.

"Ooh, that'd be pretty scary. I wouldn't want to be chased by a giant mutated lizard in the middle of nowhere."

"Ha! You really got quite the imagination Lena." said the cowboy as he laughed. "Anyways what are you going to order Lena?"

"Oh, I don't know about you, but I could really murder a chippy right now." said Lena.

"Alright now what in tarnation is a chippy? I hope you're just speaking gibberish" said a confused McCree.

"Wot? You don't what a chippy is? It's just fish n' chips luv." said Lean hoping to dispel McCree's confusion. After all, he was American so it was understandable for him to not know what it meant.

Then a waiter came with their glasses of water and asked for their order. Lena had ordered her fish and chips while Jesse had ordered a chicken sandwich, with them asking for the restaurant's famous cider as the the waiter then took their menus.

The two had then sat in silence for a minute, just sipping their glasses of water until McCree spoke up. "So Lena, now that you've been an agent for quite a while now, what do you think of Overwatch?"

"I love being an Overwatch agent and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world right now. It's an honor to go around the world, saving lives and kicking some arse as well. It really gets me pumped ya know?" exclaimed Lena with glee.

The waiter had returned with the rest of their drinks that they ordered and the two of them immediately took big chugs of their respective beverage.

"Is there anything you don't like about Overwatch?" asked Jesse, putting down his drink

"No, not really. The only thing that gets annoying after awhile is when Morrison and Reyes start bickering with each other over something stupid. But it is kind of funny watching Captain Amari break up their little arguments, guess she really is the team mom after all." said Lena.

"You're not entirely wrong, those two always seem to be going out about something. You know, the first time we met was because Reyes lost a bet to Morrison and he had to teach you some basic firearm techniques, but he passed it off to me." Jesse replied.

"Well, I guess it wasn't so bad. After all, I did end up shooting with one of the best." Lena complimented with a happy grin on her face.

"Ah shucks, you shouldn't have. Now you're just buttering up my biscuit."Jesse then let out a small sigh "I just wish I had that kind of attitude before I joined up with Overwatch. I didn't exactly sign up with the best of terms."

"What happened luv? You seem like a pretty good guy."

"Well let's just say I rolled with the wrong crowd before I joined. I was part of a gang back in New Mexico known as the Deadlock Gang. They were a pretty rough bunch, did a whole bunch of things that I'm not proud of, like gun running and stealing whatever we could get our hands on. If it weren't for Overwatch or Reyes to be exact, I'd probably be in some jail cell in New Mexico and not here talking to you." said Jesse.

"How did Reyes help you anyways? He always seems like the rough, take no prisoners type of bloke."

"I still don't know why but he gave me a choice, either join Overwatch or face jail time. I didn't really like the idea of going to prison, so I went with Gabe to be a part of his team. As for the Deadlocks, they pretty much got wiped out, either rotting in jail somewhere or 6 feet underground, but that's all behind me now." said Jesse.

"Huh, I didn't really pin you as the type of guy to be a former gang member, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover luv." said Lena, taking another sip from her glass of water. Then, the waiter came back with their food, with Lena licking her lips at the sight of one of her favorite foods from back home and began to dig in.

As Jesse began to bite into his sandwich, he couldn't help but look at Lena, who was enjoying her meal. "Wait, so that's fish and chips? It looks more like a couple of fish and french fries to me." said Jesse.

"No luv, these are chips, not french fries or whatever the hell you call them back in America," said Lena, who began digging into her fried fish.

"So if you call fries chips, then what do you call potato chips in the U.K.?" asked McCree.

"Wow, do you seriously call crisps chips back in America? You people sure are a weird crowd aren't you luv?" said Lena.

McCree was now just confused at Lena's slang, as most of what he knew about fried potato slices was now challenged by the time jumping British girl he was currently eating dinner with. "Man, you Brit's never know when to not confuse the ever living shit of me." said McCree with a look of mere confusion, causing Lena to giggle in response.

"Yeah, same can be said for Americans luv, they also confuse me to no end," replied Tracer as she quickly finished her meal. "Whew! That really hit the spot! I haven't had some good fish and chips ever since the last time I was in London."

McCree had just finished his chicken sandwich and baked potato right when Lena had just finished eating. "Mmm that was pretty good, I'd definitely come back here." said McCree was just wiping his face off with a napkin," replied Lena.

"Yeah, that's for sure. We should probably get going though, wouldn't want Reyes or Morrison to start chewing us out for coming back too late," said Jesse.

"Good idea, let's head back now." replied Lena. They had then asked the waiter for their check, paid for their meal, and left the cafe. They began to walk back to HQ, until Lena had gotten an idea.

"Hey Jesse, wanna see how fast I really am? I'll race you back to the front gate." asked Lena with a confident smile on her face.

"Uh sure why not?" said McCree with an unsure look on his face, not knowing what he would be getting into by racing the small Brit.

"Well then, last one back to base is a rotten egg!" said Lena with a giggle began to immediately blink and start running back to base.

"Why you little-" said McCree as he began to run back to the front gate, unable to match Lena's speed, making him look like a turtle trying to chase a fighter jet. He just couldn't seem to keep up. When he finally did reach the front gate of the Overwatch base, Jesse only saw Lena standing against a wall with a smirk on her face, laughing at her victory.

"Woah, sorry there cowboy. Better next time luv." exclaimed Lena with pride.

"Yeah, just wait until next time when I get time powers too, then it'll be an even match up," said McCree, with ever so obvious sarcasm.

"Very funny Jesse, why don't you just get a horse while you're at it and race me with that," said Lena. "Anyways, I had a good time tonight Jesse, I hope we can do something like this again."

"Aww don't mention I'd be glad to have a night out with you again," replied McCree. Lena then blinked up to him, giving him a big, almost bone-crushing hug. Despite Lena being smaller than Jesse, she still managed to give hugs that could almost rival a bear.

"Yeah, I'm glad you appreciate it," said Jesse, who was still in Lena's grasps, but was then released when Lena blinked off of him.

"Well, good night Jesse! See ya tomorrow!" Lena exclaimed as she blinked into the base to her quarters. McCree was going to say goodbye, but he was too slow, as Lena had probably already made it to back to her room, knowing how fast she could be.

"Yeah good night..." said Jesse who started to walk back into the base to get some shut-eye.


	3. Chapter 3-Departure

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, I was busy with some outside things that I needed to do. Chapters might go shorter because of this, but I do happen to have a lot of ideas for this story, so don't worry about content being dry. After this chapter, it's going to be post-Recall content and the romance will show up sooner or later. Enjoy!**

Jesse McCree wasn't normally a person to get angry. It would only happen rare occasions, such as an order that he didn't really agree with, or if it was a botched interrogation during a Blackwatch op and the unlucky bastard who had happened to be held captive wasn't exactly complying to what the cowboy was asking them.

Now, it was one of the times where Jesse was actually pissed off. This time however, his anger would be directed at the very organization he worked for.

Life at Overwatch wasn't exactly a time of joy and stability, especially due to the very hardships that unfortunately plagued the organization. Inner turmoil, public backlash, and the deaths and departures of various other members of Overwatch. The worst of all these problems being the feud between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, which was slowly gaining tension when Morrison became Strike Commander and got even worse Overwatch was beginning to lose support from the public, especially when word of Blackwatch operations caught wind of the public eye.

Unfortunately, Jesse was caught up in this controversy, being in the middle of both Morrison and Reyes' petty arguments and debacles. No matter how many times he'd try to get his two superiors to just settle their differences and stop acting like children, he couldn't seem to get either Morrison or Reyes to give up.

To make matters worse for the cowboy, Jesse had been a severe incident in one of Reye's "secret ops" with some other Blackwatch members. A supposedly quiet warehouse with suspicious activity was only a cover for a Talon ambush. Even though everything was going so fast at that time, from what Jesse knew a Talon grunt must have blown up the ceiling to flush them out. The debris landed on Jesse's left arm, with his team having no choice but to cut his arm off from to debris in order to retreat.

Fortunately, they were able to return to base with Jesse still kicking. With the help of the finest medical professionals in Overwatch, a prosthetic arm was made for him that took some time to get adjusted to. What really hurt the most was that entire mission was just a waste of time, nothing of importance was gained from that mission at all, leading to even more arguments between Morrison and Reyes.

At this point, Jesse was just sick of it. Sick of being a middleman in some dispute that he felt was unnecessary and made the organization look bad, as well as taking a toll on the cowboy himself, getting sloppy on missions recently, with many thoughts on his mind causing a lack of focus and motivation to get the job done, and then hearing Reyes berate him for his shitty performance.

Enough was enough at this point, and Jesse realized it would be better if he just made a quiet exit, with no goodbye parties or anything too spectacular. Currently, McCree was in the process of packing his essentials before he was about to get the hell out of dodge. Mostly money, clothes, a maintenance kit for his prosthetic, and his prized Peacekeeper revolver along with some ammo.

Then, loud and rapid knocks on his door, quickly getting his attention. The last thing Jesse needed was a visitor now, but he was still compelled to answer the door. He walked away from his packed duffle bag to see who was knocking. Jesse then opened the door, revealing Tracer, wearing her signature uniform, minus the goggles and the wrist gauntlets.

"Hiya Jesse! Whatcha doin' there luv?" asked Lena.

Jesse then let out a small sigh. He was somewhat impressed that even in such dark times for Overwatch, Tracer was always cheerful. Unfortunately, the Brit's happiness wouldn't be enough to rub off on McCree, who was still in a bad mood. "What do you need Lena?" asked Jesse.

"Oh, I was just wanted to see how my favorite cowboy in Overwatch is doing. I also wanted to know if you wanted to do something together? " asked Lena.

"Well I can't do that Lena, now's not really a good time for this," replied Jesse, taking off his hat to scratch his hair, putting it back on. Lena stared at McCree with a look of concern, sensing that something was wrong.

"Uh Jesse, you alright? You don't really look too happy," said Lena.

"Don't worry about it Lena, I'm fine," said Jesse with a hint of gloom, trying to get Lena to stop pestering him at this time.

"Bollocks Jesse, I can tell that you're not alright. You can talk to me about it if you want luv, I'm sure that I'll understand ya problem," said Lena with reassurance. She then glanced into Jesse's room and saw the duffle bag that was packed on his bed, raising her curiosity. " I didn't know you were packing for something Jesse, is it a mission you're nervous about?"

"No Lena, it's not a mission that I'm packing for. I might be leaving' to go someplace else, away from here." said Jesse.

"What like a vacation? Woah. I wish I could get a vacation soon, I've really been working my butt off for a while now and I could use some time off!" exclaimed Lena.

The cowboy had then felt bewildered by this conversation, whether it was either Lena being naive or himself for not just saying what he was really going to do. Now, McCree felt it would be better to just be honest with the young Brit.

"Well, I'm not going on a mission or vacation at all Lena. I'm going to be brutally honest with you, I'm probably going to leave Overwatch for good," said Jesse.

"Wait, wot?! You're really just gonna leave Overwatch like that Jesse?" asked Lena, looking very frantic at the cowboy after he made his confession.

"Yeah, I wasn't really going to tell anyone about it, not until you came in here. If Morrison, or even worse, Reyes found out I was doing this, I'd be in deep shit right now." said Jesse, holstering Peacekeeper in the process.

Lena was shocked at what she was hearing. Not only did Jesse say he was basically jumping ship and leaving Overwatch, he acted so nonchalantly about his actions, like he was accustomed to doing something like this.

"But why?! Why do you just want to leave so badly? Is it something that I did wrong?" questioned Lena, unsure of Jesse's motives.

Jesse sighed, knowing that Lena wouldn't exactly take the news of him leaving well, but at the same time, she was probably the most trusting person he knew in this situation.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but with the way things are looking Overwatch is going down to hell in a handbasket sooner or later," said Jesse. "Morrison and Reyes fights have been getting worse and worse lately, and I'd be lying if I didn't think that one of them is going blow out the other one's brains out sooner or later."

"Come on Jesse! Are you really just gonna give up on Overwatch just because two blokes don't know who to settle their differences?!"

"You don't understand Lena! It's getting to a point where I'm getting dragged into their stupid arguments. Believe me when I say this, I tried to get the two of them to stop before and they wouldn't listen to me!" yelled Jesse. "There are more reasons why I'm leaving too, so don't think I'm only bailing out just because Reyes and Morrison can't get along."

"Look, the way I see it, something bad is probably going to happen to Overwatch, eventually. I don't know how it's going down, but it'll sure as hell be ugly when it does happen. It's bad enough that there's borderline infighting around these parts, but there's also the fact that the public doesn't even trust us anymore." explained McCree.

"That doesn't mean we can't just lose hope now! I don't care if the public doesn't like us as much they used too, they'll still need us to help them when they need it most. We're heroes after all, right?" said Lena.

"I admire your optimism Lena, but that alone isn't just going to magically fix all of our problems. Besides, I'm not exactly a "hero" to begin with." Jesse replied.

"Oh bollocks Jesse! You don't have to be so down on yourself now. You might not realize it yourself, but to me, you are a hero." said Lena reassuringly.

McCree then took off his hat, placing it on his bed and taking a deep breath.

"Lena, throughout my life, I wasn't exactly the greatest person that I could have been. The things I did when I was a Deadlock, I wouldn't wish for anyone to do the things I that did. Stealing and hurting other people just trying to get by. I was pretty much your average criminal before I came here." said Jesse. "Not only that, I've done some things in Blackwatch that I regret. Sure I might have saved a few people here and there, but I probably roughed up some schmucks that didn't deserve it. Blackwatch has been doing some shady things with for the past couple of years, which is why the UN and the public lost trust in us."

Lena then looked at Jesse with a slight frown and put her hand on Jesse's left shoulder "Jesse, you can't just let your past actions hold ya down. You just gotta let it go luv, and think of all the good Blackwatch has done for you and all the good things you did there. They even saved your life and gave you your new ar-"

"Why did you have to bring up that goddamn day Lena?! You don't think I remember that day do you?! " shouted Jesse, cutting off Lena before she had a chance to finish her sentence, causing her to recoil in fear over the cowboy's outburst. Seeing the scared look on the young woman's face made Jesse calm down and regret what he did.

"Sorry about that. I'm still grateful for Overwatch saving me the day that incident happened and if they hadn't got me out of that rubble and got me my new arm, I would have been a dead man. I just don't like thinking about that day, I want to leave it behind me now." said Jesse as he raised his prosthetic arm to look at all the mechanical parts on it. "But that's not going to stop me from leavin' though. It would be better for myself and Overwatch if I parted ways."

"I don't care about what other people think about Overwatch or you for that matter. I know you Jesse, you're a good man and not some cold-hearted merc like everyone makes Blackwatch out to be," said Lena.

"I appreciate it Lena, but I've tried telling myself that for a month now, and it still hasn't made me feel any better at all." sulked Jesse.

There was then a moment of silence between the cowboy and the Brit, with the two of them contemplating on what to say. Then, Tracer finally spoke up.

"I won't stop you from leaving from Overwatch luv. I-I just wanted to at least give you something to think about before you left." stammered Lena.

Jesse then gave a weak smile, picking up his duffle bag and putting his hat back on. "Thanks for respecting my wish, Lena. At least I got to have a meaningful chat with someone I trust before I left." said McCree. "Well I guess this is goodbye now, it was nice knowing you."

As McCree was about to walk out the door with his bag in tow, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. It was Lena hugging him from behind, burying her soft, spiky hair onto his back until she let go and looked up to face him once more.

"Will I… will I ever see you again Jesse?" asked Lena, who appeared to have small traces of tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'm really a man who believes in destiny and all that, but this world ain't as big as it seems. So maybe we might meet again someday." replied Jesse, as he tipped his hat and walked away, the door closing behind him.

Once she saw Jesse leave, Lena sat down on Jesse's bed, pulling out a note from a pocket in her bomber jacket, staring at it attentively. It was meant to be a confession, one that would have expressed true feelings toward another. Now it was only a sign of a missed opportunity that went away in a matter of mere minutes.

More tears began to well up in Lena's eyes as she placed the note down on the bed, as Lena began to curl up in a ball and quietly sob her sorrows away. For all she knew, she might never see the cowboy ever again.


	4. Chapter 4- Reunion

**Author's Note: I** **know I haven't updated this story for awhile now, but I was finally able to put out another chapter since I was busy with school and a whole bunch of other stuff. Since I'm on spring break right now, I'll try to squeeze out another chapter before my break is over. Anyways, I hope whoever's reading this liked this chapter and let me know of problems with this chapter like grammar or something like that.**

Once a thriving outpost in the glory days of Overwatch, Watchpoint Gibraltar was merely a shell of its former self, being empty for the past 6 years since the fall of Overwatch. However, this emptiness also made the once mighty facility seem peaceful, with waves crashing against the shoreline, the wind blowing calmly and seagulls squawking in the distance.

Despite most people believing that Overwatch was gone with their bases being abandoned, there were two people in fact at Gibraltar, well one person and one ape to be specific.

In the main control room of the Watchpoint, the genetically modified gorilla and scientist, Winston was busy typing on his computer diligently. Not a lot of people knew about the Overwatch recall at all, and even if they did, they wouldn't have thought at all that the gorilla scientist would be the one to initiate it.

Although Winston was an important and valued member of Overwatch back in its glory days, creating such technological marvels such as the chronal accelerator, the primate never truly felt that he would be suited for a leadership role at all, not until now at least. With big name figures from Overwatch's past, such as Jack Morrison being gone and the few remaining members pursuing their own lives, Winston would be the one to initiate the recall after all these years.

Whether the world wanted it or not, Overwatch would resurface to help the world once more, with the terrorist organization Talon lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike, as well as strained Human-Omnic relations throughout various parts of the world, despite the Omnic Crisis ending years ago.

And here Winston sat, waiting for those willing to take up the recall. It wouldn't be exactly the easiest task in the world, as there weren't many responses, especially with the U.N. passing the Petras Act. It would take time, but Winston was confident that he would reform Overwatch to what it once was.

"Winston, you appear to have a visitor entering the control room." stated Athena, the AI currently operational at Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"Hm, don't worry it's probably just-"

"Oh Winston!" yelled a thick British accent from the other end of the control room.

"Lena."

In walked Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, carrying several bags of refreshments, indicating that she just got back from grocery duty. Once the recall had been sent out by Winston, Lena was the first person to answer, happily agreeing to be a part of the newly reformed Overwatch. She would quickly go to Gibraltar to get settled as an agent once again.

"Look what I got Winston!" exclaimed Tracer, pulling out what appeared to be a jar of banana flavored peanut butter. "I got just what you asked for luv. Took me about 15 minutes trying to find a single bloody jar of that stuff but here it is!"

"Wow, I didn't think they still made this anymore. Thanks Lena!" said Winston, taking the jar out of Lena's hands and began to open the lid.

"No problem big guy. Any more updates on the recall or new assignments for me? After all, I'm the only agent working so far and I want to do something more exciting than grocery shopping." said Lena, who blinked closer to Winston's computer to examine it.

"Nope, no new missions for now Lena. There hasn't been much going on recently for us to butt in and do something yet, not after that museum incident, so I guess we just have to wait and see." replied Winston, scooping some banana peanut butter into his mouth.

Tracer remembered that day when her and Winston stopped two of Talon's best operatives from stealing the Doomfist gauntlet in Numbani, a hard-fought victory in her opinion. She continued to listen to what Winston had to say.

"Plus we're also very understaffed at the moment seeing that you and me are the only two agents right now. I know you'd want to go around and help Lena, but you can't be everywhere at once and someone has to take care of the base." said Winston.

"Ah come on big guy, you know that I'm pretty fast and all that jazz so I could totally do that!" exclaimed Lena with a giggle.

Winston couldn't help but chuckle at Lena's comment. Sure Lena was fast with her time powers, but even she had her own limits and Winston definitely didn't want to push them, especially that she was the only field operative he had available.

"Sorry Lena, the only thing we could do is wait for other people to join our ranks," said Winston.

"Ugh, it's been a week already Winston! Surely someone must have responded by now!" said Lena.

"Lena, you need to patient on this. I know that you're enthusiastic about restarting Overwatch, but sometimes things take time before they start to get big. Soon enough, we'll have more people joining us, and then we'll be a force to reckoned with." said Winston reassuringly.

"I guess you're luv. Maybe we just have to wait and see what happens." said the Brit.

"Incoming message to Watchpoint, probability according to the message sent it appears to be a recall reply," stated Athena. Then the message popped up on Winston's computer screen.

Got that recall message. Had to deal with some "business" first though. Should be at Watchpoint Gibraltar in half an hour or so. -J.

"Looks like they weren't exactly descriptive in their message. Although it had to have come from someone who used to be a part of Overwatch, I ensured that only those people would receive the message," said Winston.

"But who could it possibly be? I'm sure there were a lot of people in Overwatch with a name starting with a J. Oh wait ! What if they're trying to be all secretive and stuff like in those old MI6 movies? That sounds so cool!" exclaimed Lena, who then began to giggle to herself out of her own nerdiness for British pop culture.

"I guess you're right about that Lena. Maybe they wanted to be extremely careful and not exactly disclose their name because they didn't want to get tracked by someone." Winston replied. "Anywho, "J" said that they'd be here in an hour and half, so maybe you should go out by the front of the base to greet them."

"Oh of course luv. I'll give 'em the good old "Tracer" greeting when they show up!" exclaimed Lena as she started to blink out of the control room to get to the front gate.

30 Minutes Later….

Lena Oxton was many things, but one trait that she sometimes didn't always show was patience. She waited by one of the old front entrances partaking in various mannerisms to kill time, such as running a few laps around the base, only taking a couple minutes thanks to her speed. She also tried to clean her goggles of any marks and she even just looked at her phone. It wasn't enough however to quell her impatience. Lena had been waiting for a solid 6 years for Overwatch to come back together and all she wanted to do was just see who this agent was. Sure she had been waiting for only minutes, but it felt like hours to her.

"Ugh, when's this tosser gonna show up already!" yelled the Brit, sitting down with a pout.

"Looking for someone missy?" asked a very familiar western drawl.

Lena looked up to find the source of the voice to see him, the one and only Jesse McCree. He looked different from the last time she saw him, now having a more grizzled appearance with scruffy facial hair, complimenting his signature hat. He also sported a red serape and interestingly enough, his silver prosthetic arm just as shiny as the day he got it.

"It's been awhile Le- uffff!" said McCree as Lena blinked onto him, giving Jesse a tight bear hug and knocking him down to the ground. He was surprised that for a woman of Lena's size, she could have a pretty mean grip on someone with her hugs. "Someone's excited to see me that's for damn sure."

Lena released Jesse from her hug and helped him get back on his feet, a big smile imprinted on her face. "Oh Jesse, it's so good to see you again luv! What have you been doing for the past 6 years?" asked Lena, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well ever since I left Blackwatch, I've been drifting around the world, going from place to place, mostly doing work as a hired gun. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get by with my quick wits and of course, my marksmanship," said Jesse.

"Woah, that sounds badass luv! Could ya tell me about something really cool that you did before? I really want to know." questioned Lena.

"Sure, why the hell not? I'll tell you about something recently that I was in and let's just say it's about me, a train and a whole bunch of Talon grunts," replied Jesse.

"Oh my gosh! So you were the one that was involved in that whole train mess! I heard about it in the news a while ago and I didn't even know it was you." exclaimed Lena.

"Yep, that was all me." bragged McCree with a chuckle. "Anyways, I'll just give you the short version from my side of the story since you probably knew what went down. So I was on this train headed to Houston and all of a sudden, some Talon squad breached in and began searching for something on the train. I had a feeling they were up to no good so I dished out some justice with my Peacekeeper and stopped whatever plan they had. It was strange too because those guys were using Blackwatch tactics that I remember from 6 years ago."

"What do you think means Jesse?" asked Lena.

"Well, it means that some of the old members of Blackwatch probably jumped ship to Talon once Overwatch was gone. Damn, I knew that Blackwatch was a pretty rough bunch in the past, but I didn't think they'd get that low," said Jesse.

"Don't worry about it too much luv. We'll show 'em what for soon enough once we get Overwatch back on its feet." said Lena, with ever so obvious optimism.

"I suppose you're right Lena. I'm pretty sure you, me, and whoever else answered the recall could really do some damage towards Talon and their grunts," said Jesse. "Speaking of the others did anyone else answer the recall besides me?"

"Y-yeah about that, so far I was the only person that answered it. So that means it's just me, you and Winston." Lena commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great, so a talking gorilla, a woman with time powers and a cowboy are all teaming up to fight a secretive terrorist organization that uses black ops tactics. I've heard of strange groups in the past, but this takes the cake." said Jesse.

"Well it won't be the three of us for long, more of the past members of Overwatch will answer the recall sooner or later and Winston has talked about going around the world finding new people for our cause. Think about it, Jesse, it'll just be like the good ol' days!" exclaimed Lena, putting an arm around Jesse's shoulder.

"I suppose it can't be that bad, sure beats the hell out of just drifting from place to place as a hired gun. And I guess it'd be great work with someone else for a change." replied Jesse.

Lena then took her shoulder off Jesse blinked in front of him. "That's the spirit Jesse! Even after Overwatch was disbanded all those years ago, I still had a feeling that one day we'd all be back together!" cheered the young woman.

Jesse chuckled lightly at the Brit's joyous attitude towards their reunion. It seemed that Lena's cheerful nature could spread to others quickly. For Jesse, he really needed that after 6 years of being a lone wolf.

"Well I'm sure Winston would want to see me now," said Jesse. "He was the one that I saw on the recall message after all and it's been awhile since I saw him and all his science talk."

"Oh right, I can take you to him now, he's in the control room of the base. C'mon follow me," said Lena.

"Are you sure that I'm going to be following you or is it going to be you using your fancy blink powers to get to the control room while I'm lagging behind?" joked Jesse.

"Nah, I'll just walk with you. I know that you can't keep up with me cowboy." teased Lena with a giggle.

The pair then started to make their way towards the control room. As they were walking Jesse couldn't help but feel some nostalgia when he and Lena passed through certain areas of the base. Although Jesse was mostly doing Blackwatch operations around the world, he did have somewhat of a good time when he was actually on base, whether it was the Swiss HQ or Gibraltar. He could thank Lena for making his time enjoyable at the least.

Once they reached the door to the control room, both Lena and Jesse stopped for a moment as Lena spoke up.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

Lena then put her hand on his shoulder, giving the cowboy a warm smile. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back."


	5. Chapter 5- New Mission

"Hey Lena! How long do you think it'll be before we land this thing?" yelled Jesse from his seat on board the ORCA dropship.

"Almost there Jesse! Just a few minutes before I land this bird!" replied Lena from her seat on the cockpit of the aircraft.

Currently, the duo is en route to the desert landscapes of Texas to track down a group of Talon operatives who were involved on a attack on a train, the same train that Jesse also encountered Talon foot soldiers and killed several of them. Presumably, the remnants of the Talon strike force retreating into the desert and lay low from the local authorities. What they didn't know was that two members of the newly reformed Overwatch would come and settle the score, and maybe get some answers.

Jesse silently watched Lena pilot the dropship to their destination, hearing her quietly hum to herself a song that he didn't recognize. Jesse killed time by loading and cleaning his revolver and staring out the window, observing the peaceful clear and blue skies.

"Oi Jesse! I'm about to reach the landing spot, so hang on to something tight!" said Lena over the ship's loudspeaker.

Lena then steadied the dropship and gently landing it on the flat desert terrain. She also did one quick of the ship's radar system to ensure that they weren't being tracked down. After that, Lena got out of her seat to walk over to Jesse and open the door.

"So, what do you think of Pilot Oxton's flight skills? You impressed luv?" Lena asked with a wide smirk on her face.

"You were actually pretty good up there, best flight I've been on for a while." said Jesse while he loading his bandolier with extra bullets and a flashbang.

"And that's all the essentials I need. You ready to head out now?" asked Jesse.

Lena gave a quick nod as the dropship door opened and the pair walked out into the hot desert, the sun's rays shining down on them.

"Oh! I almost forgot to activate the ship's stealth countermeasure!" said Lena.

"What's that supposed to be Lena? It sounds like something I've never heard of before."

"You'll like it when you see it Jesse, it's so cool." said Lena as she took out a small device which appeared to be a small communicator and spoke into. "Activate ship SCM code 08493- PB."

Suddenly, the dropship seemingly disappeared into thin air at a quick rate, leaving Jesse speechless and Lena trying to hold in her laughter at the cowboy's astonishment.

"What in the goddamn?! I didn't know you put active camo on the ship, that's amazin' !" exclaimed Jesse.

Lena couldn't help but giggle at Jesse as he still stared at the now invisible ship. "I'm glad you're in awe about it Jesse, but it isn't that complicated luv. Winston just wanted to put some "safety measure" on the ship in case some random bloke found our ship and called the coppers. He needed me to help install it onto the ship, since I have some aircraft experience."

"Well, it ain't everyday that you see something like an ORCA ship just disappear. Y'know when we get back to base, I'm going to ask Winston if he has one of those stealth devices. The things I could do with it, oh boy!" said Jesse.

"Good luck with that luv." said Lena with a giggle "You might have to convince him to give to ya if he has one, but you might need a lot of peanut butter and bananas to get through to him."

"On second thought…. I'll pass on that whole stealth thing for now. We should probably get going now, those Talon goons aren't going to wait for us to just show up." said Jesse.

10 minutes later

After a mix of walking and blinking in Tracer's case, the duo stopped by a giant rock formation that overlooked what appeared to be an abandoned airfield with a small warehouse, a rundown hangar, with holes being barely covered by sheet metal and a beat-up control tower.

"Hold up, I want to scout the place out to see what we're up against before we go in guns a-blazing." said Jesse.

"Sounds like a good idea luv. I'd rather go knowing what we're up against."

Jesse then took out a pair of binoculars to look at Talon's makeshift hideout. He observed a total of 15 Talon soldiers, 14 regular riflemen on the landing strip and outside of the hangar 2 in the hangar, and a sniper on top of the old air control tower, all of them clad in black armor and their infamous masks that they wore. In the hangar was a Talon dropship, being repaired by another soldier.

'Is that all these guys have? They gotta have something with info around here somewhere'

Then Jesse saw one soldier on the right side of the hangar's exterior, sitting down on a crate, looking at what appeared to be a small computer on top of another crate.

'Bingo, that's gotta have some of Talon's dirty little secrets on it.'

Jesse put away his binoculars and pulled out his revolver, turning around to face Lena.

"Ok, I might have a plan on taking these guys out Lena." said Jesse.

"Oooh what it's going to be luv? Are we going to take by surprise and go loud?" said Lena with a giggle, giving the air a quick jab in excitement. "Or are we going to be sneaky and silently take them all out, one by one?"

"I say we do both. You'll go in flank them on the backside, take out the sniper in the control tower and see if you can place one of those bombs of yours on their dropship. That'll stop 'em from escaping, and the explosion will let us smoke 'em out easily."

"Sounds good Jesse, I should be able to go sneak around the airfield and knock out that wanker up top. That hangar looks run down, so I could crawl through a hole the wall and place my pulse bomb on the ship and set to manual detonate." said Lena. "But what are you going once I place the bomb?"

"Once you place the bomb on their ship, meet me back here, I have a trick up my sleeve that'll help us out big time, and after I do it, blow the ship up and we'll take out the rest of them."

"I like the way you think Jesse! Now if you'll excuse me, I got some sneaking to do." replied Lena, taking out her pulse pistols from her wrist holsters.

"Good luck Lena, I'll be watching out for you from here. If ya need anything, just give me a holler on comms." said Jesse.

Lena grinned and gave a two finger salute as she started to blink towards the airfield. Jesse took out his binoculars to observe Lena, as well as taking out his revolver in case she got spotted by some goon, but he felt confident about Lena being able to sneak in. Still, Jesse had a slight thought that something could go wrong and Lena would get hurt.

'You gotta quit worryin' about her too much, she'll be fine.' Jesse thought to himself.

To keep himself from getting too anxious about his partner, Jesse thought of all the times he saw Tracer in action during her time in Overwatch. She was a force to be reckoned with, bringing the fight up close to her enemies, using superior mobility with her time abilities and close range firepower from her pulse pistols. Even if Tracer got caught she could still hold her own very well, and Jesse did have the high ground, a battle surely in their favor.

Meanwhile…..

Tracer began to maneuver her way around the outskirts of the airfield, blinking behind several rocks, and sometimes peaking from behind the rocks to see the patrol routes of the Talon soldiers and the sniper's line of sight. Luckily, none of them had noticed the blue streaks of light in the middle of the desert that was Lena moving around. Out of all the soldiers, her prime target was the sniper on the control tower, mostly because it could snipe Jesse if he tried to do anything so much as stand up.

She was also itching to get the sniper out of the picture, since Tracer really had a bone to pick with a certain blue French sniper that happened to work for Talon, so naturally, she wouldn't take too kindly to anyone associated with Talon who used a sniper rifle.

Sneaking around wasn't entirely difficult for Lena, thanks to her power and the stealth training that she had somewhat received as an Overwatch agent, waiting for a guard to look the other way and move when he didn't notice.

Lena then arrived at the north side of the airfield, consisting of mostly desert and a slightly rusted staircase leading up to the top of the control tower. Crouching down she slowly moved up the stairs, trying to make zero sounds that would attract attention towards her and look out for any traps that the sniper may have left for unwanted guests. She made it towards the top of the tower, waiting at the stairs before the top, peeking from her cover to take a look at the sniper, clad in black armor with a dark skull cap, wielding a semi - auto rifle with a high powered optic and a bipod, sitting in a crouched position.

'Look on the bright side, at least it isn't Widowbitch this time.' Lena thought to herself.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Tracer sneaked behind the sniper's back, and after taking a look at her surrounding to see if anyone was looking, she went in for the knockout.

"Psst, whatcha' lookin' at luv?" Lena whispered while tapping the unsuspecting sniper's shoulder.

"Alright, who the fuck is tha- oof!" the sniper muttered before he was knocked out by a swift karate chop to the neck by the Brit, who caught him before he could fall to the ground. Lena took another look around to see if anyone saw her and then dragged the body into the control tower and then left to do her next task.

The hangar wasn't too far away from the air control tower, only 15 feet apart, Lena decided not to use her blinks to get them and instead silently crouched to the backside of the hangar. Lena gave the hangar a quick inspection noticing some small holes in the back wall, small enough for her to crawl down and move through it. She got down on her stomach and started crawling through the hole in the wall. Crawling with the chronal accelerator was slightly uncomfortable for her chest, although it wasn't that bad for Lena.

She got up and hid behind the back of the Talon ship, she saw a Talon grunt finishing up their maintenance on the ship. The grunt put away his repair kit and took out his rifle to start his patrol, a perfect opportunity for Tracer to strike. She took out one of her extra pulse bombs and configured it to be detonated manually and quickly placed it on the bottom of the ship. Once she did that, she got back down on her stomach and to crawl out of the hangar.

When she got out, Tracer blinked away from the hangar and got behind a rock to contact McCree. "Jesse? I knocked out the sniper and placed a bomb on their ship, what's next?" asked Lena, talking via her wrist communicator.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Form up with me so we can start the next stage of the plan." said Jesse.

"Roger that, I'll be there soon." Tracer replied. She took another quick glance of the area to look for guards and then she started to blink back to Jesse.

A few minutes later…..

Jesse was still behind the rock waiting for Lena to get back, with his revolver at ready in case of an emergency. He then saw Lena blink in front of him with a grin full of excitement.

"Great job back there Lena, it's like you almost weren't even there." Jessen complimented, earning a giggle from Lena.

"Oh sure, it's nothing. It was just a bunch of hiding, waiting, blinking and a karate chop to some guy's neck!" exclaimed Lena, who was now blushing at the cowboy comment.

"Don't mention it. Now, are you ready for the second stage of our plan?" asked Jesse.

"You've been pretty vague about this whole second stage luv. You could just tell me about it since we're about to go through with it." said Lena with a confused look on her face.

"Now don't you worry, it's about to happen right now. Let me ask you something Lena. Do you know what time is it?"

"Wot are you going on about?! Alright fine, now it's.."

"It's Hiiigh noon." Jesse said as he stood up and tipped his hat down a little, getting into a gunslinger stance. Lena stared at the cowboy with both wonder and confusion. She moved closer to him to see what he was doing, his actions reminding her of something she would have seen in an old cowboy movie. For some odd reason, Jesse's eye had looked like there some light was reflecting off it, Lena dismissing it as if it was her mind playing tricks on her.

While Lena was staring at him, McCree was giving rapid glances at random Talon soldiers with a gaze so sharp, that it could pierce their body armor just by looking at it.

Slowly, McCree reached for his Peacekeeper and cocked the revolver's hammer as Lena was about to tap his shoulder, but right when she was about to, McCree quickly drew his revolver and aimed it.

"Draw!"

Then, McCree fired off all 6 rounds of his revolver out towards the airfield each round hitting a Talon grunt on the landing strip in the head. As soon, as the bodies hit the ground the cowboy and the Brit ducked down behind the rock.

"Blow up the ship now!" Jesse yelled to Lena, who was still in awe of what she just witnessed.

At a moments notice, Lena pressed the button on the detonator to blow up the bombs. She then peeked over the rock and saw two explosions coming from the hangar. One was her pulse bomb emitting a blue blast and the other being the dropship exploding and going up in flames. Two of the Talon soldiers near the explosions were killed, and the others were all disoriented by the explosion after witnessing eight of their team members getting shot in the head mysteriously and blown up.

Suddenly, 6 more soldiers with rifles burst out of the building, adding up to a total of twelve alert and fully loaded Talon grunts now looking for the source of their attackers.

"Oh bloody hell! I can't believe we missed those guys that were in the building!" said Lena, with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry Lena, my plan is working just how I thought it would go. Minus those other guys just poppin' up out of that building." said Jesse, earning nothing but a mix of an annoyed and concerned look from Lena. "But that's beside the point! They're all scared shitless now that their ride home is now blown to bits and their buddies are all dead." Jesse explained as he put in a fresh cylinder of revolver rounds into his gun "And now, we clean up this mess."

"Would have been nice to know earlier! Now they're coming right for us!" said Lena, as she leaned to the right side of the rock and she saw a group of 6 grunts making their way up the hill slowly with their rifles at the ready, while the other 6 were watching the airfield.

"We'll take 'em by surprise. Let's start the guys coming up the hill first before we move on the airfield. I'll throw a flashbang over the rock and you'll go in and rush 'em from the side while I pick 'em off from here." Jesse explained.

"Sounds good to me luv." responded Lena.

"On the count of 3, I'll throw a flashbang and once it goes off, go in and attack. Be ready if the guys on the airfield come and help their buddies out though."

"Don't worry Jesse, I'm sure we can both handle just them just fine. Plus, I got a few extra pulse bombs on me if I have to use them."

"Alright then, here it goes. 3..2...1." Jesse then pulled the pin on his flashbang grenade and threw it by the Talon infantry on the hill. It went off and momentarily disorienting the two men in the front and causing the others to flinch.

"Go!" yelled McCree.

Without hesitation, Tracer blinked out of cover to another rock to her left, standing tall with one foot on top of the rock with her two pulse pistols.

"Cheers luv! The cavalry's the here!" exclaimed Lena with a big smirk on her face, immediately grabbing the attention of the 5 soldiers.

"It's that Tracer bitch! Kill her!" screamed one of the Talon soldiers, as he and the others began shooting at her. Despite all 6 of them firing their assault rifles, their shots didn't seem to hit their target at all. Tracer blinked all from different directions returning fire with her pistols, killing two grunts and leading them away from McCree.

While that firefight was happening, McCree was busy dealing with the soldiers at the airfield, who immediately started shooting once Tracer had engaged the other group. Bullets flew from all different directions towards the rock McCree was hiding behind, giving him not many chances to peek out and take a shot. When he felt confident enough to shoot, McCree would shoot his revolver two times before having to get back behind cover. Even though he only killed one Talon soldier who probably had his rifle jam unexpectedly during the entire firefight at least he was distracting them and if not for him, they would be focus firing at Lena.

He took a moment to look at how Lena was faring with her fight. Jesse never had a single doubt in his mind about Tracer, seeing as she was currently making light work of the 6 Talon soldiers trying to shoot at her. She blinked back and forth without breaking a sweat, dishing out rapid pulse shots and swift melee attacks to any unlucky soldier that happened to be near her. One soldier remained on the hill after Tracer had dealt with the others and to take him down. Tracer jumped and blinked over the soldier's head, firing her pulse pistols at him with multiple chest shots making him fall to the ground.

She then landed on her two feet and blew away a loose hair away from her right eye. Lena looked at Jesse taking suppressive fire from the airfield and noticed the 6 Talon operatives on the airfield shooting at him. Giving a devious look, Lena blinked around the west of the airfield in order to get behind them. She hid behind a nearby crate and took one of her extra pulse bombs, ready for her next attack. The six Talon soldiers shooting at Jesse were somewhat close to each other than a single pulse bomb would be enough to kill at least half and knock back the rest of them. She holstered one of her pulse pistols and kept one just in her right just in case she slipped up and had her pulse bomb in the other hand. With great haste, Lena blinked towards the Talon soldiers and when she got close, she threw her bomb on one soldier's back and blinked backwards to get out of the blast radius.

Within seconds the bomb exploded, killing three soldiers and knocking the rest of them who were a bit further away from the blast on the ground. As Lena was about to blink in to clean up the mess, she saw Jesse pop out of cover and quickly fired three precise shots into the wounded Talon grunts. Jesse spun his revolver after giving it a quick reload, and then he slid down the hill to meet up with Lena.

"Whew! Guess I'm gonna a need drink after that tussle." said Jesse as he scratched the back of his neck. "Nice moves Lena, you really got me out of that pickle ."

"Not a problem luv! I'm just glad that's over!" cheered Tracer with a jump in the air.

"Heh, you could say that. Just one more thing we got to do and that's finding what dirty secrets they have on their computer over there." said Jesse, pointing at a computer on top of a crate near the air control tower.

"Well let's go see it then." Lena replied as the cowboy and the British woman went over to the computer to investigate it.

15 minutes later

"Wow, I couldn't believe they had decent intel on that thing! Winston's gonna have a field day going through all those files." said Lena as she waved the hard drive they extracted from the computer in Jesse's face as they were walking to their dropship.

"I know. I'm surprised they just left it there in the first place. The damn thing wasn't even booby trapped to explode or something ridiculous like that." Jesse joked, causing Lena to giggle.

"Yeah, the booby trap sounds more exciting, but I'd hate to be the one to set it off. Wouldn't want to get toasted by some random computer in the middle of the bloody desert now, would we?" replied, nudging Jesse's arm.

"Gotta agree with you on that. Adds a whole bunch of randomness that you wouldn't expect. Not my style, but I guess it spices things a bit." said Jesse.

"So I gotta ask you something that's been on my for the past half hour. I'm just dying to get an answer about it." Lena piped up as she blinked in front of Jesse and then back to his side.

"Well go ahead, shoot." Jesse replied.

"What was that thing you pulled off earlier back at the airfield?" she paused for a moment and stopped walking. "Y'know when you were acting like some guy from an old cowboy movie and shot 6 six Talon soldiers in the head perfectly in an instant. I really want to know what that was."

"Hm, I don't suppose you're talking about Deadeye aren't you? I'll tell ya the short version about it, spare you some of the boring details." said Jesse.

Lena gave a quick nod allowing Jesse to continue talking about his unique ability.

"Deadeye is… something mysterious to be completely honest with you Lena. Maybe it's actually some strange unknown power I have kinda like your blinks and recalls. Or maybe it's just that I'm a really good shot and I just say things like high noon just to make myself look like a badass." said Jesse, who kept on walking towards a familiar part of the desert, to Lena at least.

"Um Jesse… there's somethin-"

"No matter what it is, it does what it does best: taking people out with precise shots that they can't even react to. I wish I could tell you more about it, but it's just one of those things that you do and you're really good at it and you can't just describe it easily."

"Jesse watch where you're walking!" yelled Lena.

"Real funny Lena. It's not like I'm going to trip ove- ahhh!" Jesse then fell down on the ground after seemingly bumping into thin air, except with a more metallic sound to. A couple feet stood Lena, trying to hold her laughter at the cowboy's "accident".

"Deactivate…. ship SCM code…. 08493- PB!" said Lena between laughs as the ORCA dropship they arrived in uncloaked and was now completely visible. She couldn't help but let out all the laughter that she kept pent in as she waited for the cowboy to fall for her gag, and started laughing. Jesse got back up and saw the British on the ground cackling to the point where her face was a bright shade of red. He tried his hardest not to laugh at his own expense, though he eventually succumbed to Tracer's infectious laughter and walked up to her to join in with the chuckles.

"You knew that was gonna happen, didn't ya!" questioned Jesse, who was still laughing slightly. He reached his hand towards her to help her up, which she quickly grabbed onto to hoist herself on her feet.

"Knew it the whole time luv." said Lena, waving the small remote that she used to activate the ship's active camo system. "Still, I did get a get a good laugh out of that."

"I have to admit, you got me pretty good there. Still feel a bit dizzy after hittin' my head, but I'll live. Just don't fly too fast on the way back, I'd rather not puke all over the damn place" said Jesse.

"Aye-aye cowboy! Now come on! I really don't want to stand around any longer in this desert." exclaimed Lena, pressing a button on her remote to lower the dropship door and immediately blinked towards the cockpit.

Jesse stared at the Brit as she happily got herself situated in the dropship. He walked towards one of the many seats on the ship and sat down, lowering his hat over his eyes so he could take a nap. "At least today wasn't uneventful." Jesse muttered, crossing his arms to go take a nap. Lena started the dropship, slowly rising from the ground and flying off to HQ to show their findings to Winston and celebrate their victory.


	6. Update(Not a new chapter)

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the lack of new content for this story in the past few months, I've been putting off the story for a while in order to focus on my school work. Fortunately, chapter 6 is in progress and once it's finished and edited it will be posted. I don't know if it will ever come to this anytime soon, but if I ever have to stop writing for the story when's it incomplete, I will try my hardest to at least end it with some romance. I know that it sucks waiting for a new chapter, but I'll try my damn hardest to finish it.

-ayyitsbigb0ss


	7. Chapter 6-Meeting the Squire

"Oi, you in there Jesse? Jesse? Jesse?! Jesse!" yelled Lena as she repeatedly knocking on Mccree's door in hopes of getting a response from the cowboy.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing the cowboy, his hair somewhat disheveled and he was only wearing some socks and a pair of pants on. Lena couldn't help but stare at Jesse's shirtless chest. He was ripped to say the least, with toned muscles at his core and arms. He could probably cut diamonds with his six pack if he tried hard, thought Lena.

"Like what you see pumpkin?" Jesse asked, noticing Lena blushing at the sight of his muscular chest.

This quickly snapped Lena out of her trance, quickly putting away her attraction for the cowboy in another corner of her mind. "You could at least put a shirt on you know." said Lena.

"Well, you just so happened to knock on my door right when I was about to put a shirt on and fix my hair and then you came along just staring at my muscles." said Jesse.

"Wot? I mean they're nice looking, sure, but we have more important things to do and just stare at each other luv." said Lena.

Jesse gave the Brit a smirk. "Glad you liked it then. So what's going on exactly?"

"We have some former agents that answered the recall coming today and Winston expects the both us to be outside when they show up." said Lena.

"Ok, lemme just get a shirt on and get rid of my bed head. Wouldn't want to get you all flustered again." said the cowboy as he closed the door.

Lena felt relieved that the cowboy was gone for the time being, sitting down by his door and taking off her orange goggles to wipe off some sweat droplets on her forehead. "Blimey that guy has some nice pecs," Lena thought to to herself.

Was she falling for the cowboy once more? Did he feel the same way about her? Lena wasn't entirely 100% percent sure about these feelings, but she did know that talking to someone about them would probably help her. The problem was that Lena didn't have anyone to talk to currently about it. As smart as Winston was, he wasn't very in touch with human romance, crossing him out and talking to Jesse about it now didn't really sit well with Lena. It'd probably make her face bright red out of embarrassment or possibly just recall out of his face to pretend like nothing happened.

Maybe whoever was arriving at the base would be able to help her out, but she just had to wait for them to actually show up. Luckily for her, it wouldn't take too long.

1 hour later…..

"Well from my estimates the agents will be arriving in just a few minutes. Hopefully that answers your questions Lena." said Winston.

"Aww come on Winston! This was the third time you told me this, can you just tell me when they're gonna show up?" begged the Brit who was currently sitting cross-legged on top of a small crate.

"No offense Lena, but I guess that's his way of saying please stop asking so many questions at once." said Jesse.

The three of them were waiting out by one of the entrances for the base for the agents to show up, with Lena getting impatient after constant waiting. Winston and McCree were both used to this behavior from Lena in the past, knowing she could get a little antsy if she had to wait for extended periods of time.

"Do I really ask that many questions? Oh gosh, I hope I'm not being annoying." said Lena.

"I wouldn't get too worried about Lena, I ain't biggest fan of waiting around either. That makes the two of us." said Jesse in an attempt to reassure her.

Then, a large truck with a larger trailer attached to its backside began driving towards the entrance of the base. The truck stopped and then three people got out of it, including two older men, one tall and muscular and ac short one with a big beard and prosthetic arm. The taller man was to first to make his presence known, and he made sure of it.

"Ahh it's so good to back!" yelled the tall man with a boisterous voice so loud that it could smash boulders.

"Reinhardt! Torbjorn! You came back!" squealed Lena as she blinked toward Reinhardt and Torbjorn to give each of them a hug.

"Lena! Jesse! Winston! It's been far too long!" said Reinhardt as he went to give a fine handshake to Mccree.

"Pleasure to see you two again. It's been awhile hasn't it?" said Jesse as he went to give both Reinhardt and Torbjorn handshakes. Well, more like an iron grip with Reinhardt, giving Jesse's non cybernetic hand a sore feeling. The older men then went to over to speak to Winston.

"Reinhardt, Torbjorn, it'll be a pleasure working with you two again knowing about all the good we'll do again." said Winston.

"Yes, it feels great to be back at Gibraltar again! I remember being stationed here like it was yesterday, it was good for my tan." said Reinhardt jokingly, making everyone laugh.

"Hmm, it might not be same as it used to be, but I'm sure we'll make the best of it and at least I have my old workshop back." said Torbjorn.

While Winston was glad that the two older members of Overwatch joined up, he something was off about their arrival.

"Umm if don't mind me asking, didn't you say in your transmission that you had two other people joining you? Where are they?" asked Winston.

"Oh, how could have I forgotten about Brigitte? My loyal squire has also accompanied us as well." said Reinhardt.

"But where is she? I'd really like to meet her." said Lena.

"She's in the trailer of the truck doing some maintenance. Let me go get her." replied Torbjorn as he walked towards the trailer and gave the back door a quick knock with his prosthetic arm. "Brigitte! Are you almost done in there?"

The door then opened and tall young woman with brunette woman pushing what looked like a suit of armor, similar to Reinhardt's power armor but on a smaller scale. "Sorry dad, I was doing some checks on our equipment like you told me to." said Brigitte.

"Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar!" exclaimed Winston.

She then turned her around and came face to face with Winston, replacing her smile with a confused look.

"Dad? Reinhardt? Why is there a talking gorilla wearing glasses? I knew pulling all-nighters repairing things would mess with my head." said Brigitte.

"We probably should have told her about that," whispered Reinhardt to Torbjorn, who nodded in agreement whilst trying to hold back a chuckle.

Winston couldn't help but laugh at Brigitte's confusion. He always liked it when people were surprised when they first met him, not expecting a talking gorilla in the first place.

"Haha gets them every time. My name is Winston, and I'm the one who initiated the Overwatch recall. And those two over there are Tracer and McCree." said Winston as he pointed to the Brit and the Cowboy as they both waved at Brigitte.

"Pleasure to meet you, Winston. My name is Brigitte Lindholm. I'm a mechanic and Reinhardt's squire."

"Wait a minute, why hasn't the bot come out yet?" asked Reinhardt.

"Oh him, he's just a little shy, but I'll get him out." said Brigitte. She then knocked on the trailer door multiple times. "Bastion! Come out! Don't you want to meet your new friends?!"

A large omnic soon walked out of the trailer that clearly appeared to be a Bastion unit with a yellowish green bird on its shoulder and a machine gun on its right arm, giving a friendly wave and catching Winston, Jesse and Lena by surprise.

"I guess you could say we brought in three people and an omnic." said Brigitte to lighten the mood.

Jesse was the first to speak up about the large omnic's presence "You sure that Bastion unit is alright? I've seen them in action before and it wasn't pretty to say the least."

"Of course it's friendly. Why do you think it's with me?" said Torbjorn.

Jesse still wasn't completely by the omnic's friendly behavior, but didn't want to get too angry so it would spoil the reunion or anger the Bastion unit. It was still odd with Torbjorn appearing with an omnic as Jesse knew that the man distrusted them, and for a good reason too with the destruction caused in the Omnic crisis years prior.

"Come on Jesse, it doesn't seem too hostile. It even waved at us and has its own pet bird!" exclaimed Lena as she went to admire the bird perched on Bastion.

"Well, would you mind telling us how you found it?" asked Winston.

"I found this fella out in the wilderness with its little bird friend. It scared some of the locals where I found it and while I was reluctant at first, I took it in and I guess I warmed up it." explained Torbjorn.

"I'm sure it'll be useful. I know what those Bastion units can and it'll be great having one on our side." said Jesse.

Meanwhile, Brigitte looked around the scenery, amazed by the impressive view of the coastline, with seagulls flapping through the wind, waves crashing against the rocks and a lighthouse out in the distance. It somewhat reminded her of the coastlines off of Sweden, but it was warmer here compared to her home country.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." said Brigitte.

"Oh wait until of the base Brigitte. Me and Tracer will personally give you a tour since it's your first time." said Winston.

"And I'll get Reinhardt and Torbjorn resituated around here and catch up for old times sake." said Mccree as he was helping Torbjorn carry some boxes out of the truck.

"Woo wee woo woop?" beeped the Bastion unit as everyone seemed to go do their own thing. Lena noticed this behavior from the large omnic and chuckled.

"Don't worry love, you can come with me and Winston and Brigitte on the tour as well. You're one of us now!"

Bastion let out an excited beeping sound as he tried to keep up with the two humans and gorilla.

One tour of Watchpoint Gibraltar later…..

Brigitte stood by the new workshop in the Overwatch base that she and her father will start to make use of it. She may have seen and used some high quality tech while under the tutelage of her father and the impressive suit of power armor that Reinhardt wielded, but being able to work in a workshop in a Overwatch facility amazed her.

When Brigitte was younger, she always admired Overwatch, especially her father and Reinhardt and was excited to hears from the two men about their heroic deeds. When Overwatch was shut and Reinhardt was forced to retire, the old German was still itching for adventure and glory and took it upon himself to give Brigitte the opportunity to become his honorary squire. She gladly accepted and traveled with Reinhardt across Europe while he sought to protect those who couldn't defend themselves. Brigitte watched his back the whole time, maintaining his armor and patching him up when he got too reckless for his own good.

After sorting some of her tools and other belongings in the workshop, she took a look at her new suit of armor that was propped up near a wall. The suit was built by Torbjorn and herself, with some "creative designing" by Reinhardt himself. After all, Reinhardt did want Brigitte to have armor similar to his. She got the suit after some combat training with Reinhardt and after her own request. Now that Brigitte was going to be a member of Overwatch she had a feeling that suit was going to see a lot of action.

Although the suit was in good condition, Brigitte liked to perform minor adjustments here and there to the suit to ensure it was in peak shape. Better safe than sorry she'd say.

Then, Brigitte heard rapid knocking on the workshop door. "Hellooooo? Brigitte? You in there?" yelped an all too familiar British voice.

"Yeah the door's open!" Brigitte responded back. The door to the workshop opened and in walked Tracer in her signature outfit, minus her goggles and gauntlets.

"Hi Brigitte! I'm here to drop something off here for Winston." explained Lena, handing over what looked like a small hard drive to Brigitte, who took it immediately.

"What's this supposed to be?" questioned Brigitte as she inspected the device.

"Winston told me it's a copy of the schematics for my chronal accelerator." said Tracer pointing at the device on her chest. "It'll tell you all in the in's and out's about it and how to fix it."

Brigitte looked puzzled at this new responsibility that was bestowed upon her. She was aware about Tracer's condition and the all too familiar chronal accelerator, though it didn't stop her from being inquisitive about it. "That's nice and all, but I just came here today and I'm already being trusted with something so big?"

Tracer smiled and sat next to Brigitte. "Look, from Winston told me, he said that he knows that you're a good mechanic from what your father has said, and that's a fine complement luv. It's also for emergencies incase something bad happens to Winston where he can't fix the accelerator. That's why he entrusted Torbjorn and you to know how to maintain it."

"Thanks Tracer! I'll be sure to look over it when I get a chance." said Brigitte.

"No problem luv, and you don't have to call me Tracer when we're off duty, just call me Lena."

"Ok Lena, was their something else you needed here?" asked Brigitte.

"Oh nothing much, besides dropping off those schematics, I just wanted to get to know the new recruit better." said Lena.

"Well, what do you want to know Lena? I'm an open book." said Brigitte standing up.

"For starters, I want to know what are your other skills besides being a mechanic." said Lena.

Brigitte pondered knowing that she'd probably be sitting for hours talking about everything she learned throughout her experience traveling Europe with Reinhardt, so she decided not to bore Tracer for hours on end.

"I'll just give you the short explanation. I'm fairly good at being a medic from patching up Reinhardt a lot and I'm learning to perfect my combat skills." explained Brigitte to Lena, who was busy looking at the rocket mace and power armor suit in the room.

"Wow, this thing is cool! Did you make it?" asked Tracer as she tried to pick up the mace with two hands, but then giving an awkward smile to play her off not being able to lift up the large mace and kept on trying.

"Yep, me and my dad made that as well as the suit of armor. It comes with a smaller shield like Reinhardt's and the mace can shoot out for a long range attack because of the rocket thrusters in it." explained Brigitte, who then noticed Lena struggling to pick up the mace. "Are you alright over there?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine luv. It's just that I thought that this mace wouldn't be so HEAVY!" grunted Lena as she gave up on the mace and blinked to a nearby counter to stop herself from falling.

"Yeah that mace is meant for people power armor. Without it, it feels like trying you're to push a elephant or something like that." said Brigitte.

"It certainly felt like I was doing that, bloody hell. Anyways, what else can you do?" asked Lena once she was finished huffing and puffing from the physical train of trying to lift up the mace.

"Besides the suit and the mace, I'm also developing portable armor packs that can not only give someone temporary armor, they administer healing meds that treat injuries and relieves pain in an instant." said Brigitte.

"Hm, someone that can heal and dish some damage out. Sounds like a great combo luv!" exclaimed Lena.

"I knew you'd like to hear that Lena." said Brigitte, giving Lena a warm smile. "Was there anything else you had on your mind?"

"Eh, I don't think I had anything else on my mind to talk about luv." said lena. Brigitte noticed that something was off about Lena. Before she was bubbly and friendly when she first met her and now she looked like she was unsure about something.

"Are you sure about that? It looks like you have something on your mind Lena." said Brigitte reassuringly.

Brigitte wasn't wrong as Lena did have something troubling her. The only problem for her was asking Brigitte about it in the first place. After all, Lena had just met her and what could possibly go wrong?

"Okay, okay, there is one thing that has been buggering me for quite some time." said Lena.

"Well what's wrong then?" asked Brigitte.

"I mean I'll tell you, but I don't know if this going to awkward talking about this since I met you today." said Lena.

"Lena believe me I won't judge. We're going to be working together and that means we should trust each other. Just tell me." said Brigitte.

Lena sighed, knowing that she'd just have to say it now. "I have a crush on Jesse McCree. Y'know, the guy with the cowboy hat."

"Hm, I wasn't expecting you to tell me that. There's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone." said Brigitte.

"I know that already. It's just that this isn't the first time I had a crush on him." said Lena.

"What happened? Did McCree reject you or something?" asked Brigitte.

"No he didn't. He left Overwatch awhile ago before it was disbanded 6 years ago. I was gonna confess my feelings to him but he left before I could tell him." Lena sighed in regret and frowned. "Damnit, I was such a tosser for not telling him sooner."

"Did he ever tell you why he left?" asked Brigitte.

"Yes, in fact, I was the only person that he talked to the day he left. I remember him telling me that he had issues with the higher ups and was tired of being a member of Blackwatch. I felt so bad afterwards because I knew deep down that I could have made him stay, but I failed." said Lena.

"I can't say that I'm an expert on romance, since I never really a crush on anyone since I was focused on becoming a mechanic, but I'd imagine not getting the chance to tell the person you like about how you feel about them is gonna sting." said Brigitte.

"I know luv. He was the one of the people who helped me during my training when I was just a cadet. We became close friends afterwards and it didn't take long for me to have feelings for him." explained Lena as she looked down at the floor.. "He's a great person to be around, Jesse. He's kind, quick witted and has a good sense of humor, but he's also tough when he needs to be."

"Look at this way, the two of you are back together in Overwatch again, so maybe you might have another chance. Maybe he even likes you back." said Brigitte in an attempt to cheer up Lena. The Brits small frown became a smile once she heard that.

"Maybe you're right luv. But I don't feel like I'm ready to tell him that I like him yet." said Lena.

"When you feel the time is right, go to Jesse and tell him how you feel." said Brigitte.

"I'll do that. Thanks Brigitte, that really helped a girl out." said Lena as she blinked towards to door.

"Like I said Lena, no problem at all and I hope everything between you Jesse works out. If you need anymore help with that, you know where to find me." said Brigitte, waving goodbye to Lena as she left the workshop.

Lena felt a newly acquired sense of confidence with dealing with her crush. It gave her a sense of hope knowing that maybe Jesse liked her back. The only thing left to do was to just ask him, but she wanted to wait for the perfect time to do so.


	8. Update 2

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is in the works, but I can't promise it'll be finished quickly, but who knows. In other news, I saw the Reunion short today and I enjoyed it and I can't wait to play Ashe/B.O.B when Blizz adds them to the game. I'll most likely have a chapter on the short in some way, probably different from how it actually went down because this story is a Tracer x McCree fic. I did get the impression that it takes place after Winston does the recall and in the continuity of my fic, is right around Chapter 4: Reunion (wow what a coincidence!). Since this story is an AU anyway, I might just have a chapter about the short be similar to the source material, but instead, I'll have Tracer in it with some minor changes based on my story. Sorry to keep y'all waiting but dealing with school/ writer's block is really cutting into the time I have to write this, so please, bear with me. See y'all again when the next chapter is out!

-bigb0ss


	9. Chp 7:Talking It Out Over A Pint

Like many former Overwatch bases around the world, Watchpoint Gibraltar had a state of the art rec room with mostly everything to accommodate large amounts of Overwatch personnel back in the day. Whilst many were probably in a state of disrepair due to abandonment, Gibraltar's rec room was still in great shape thanks to a certain intelligent ape.

The room had a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall in the center of the room, with a leather couch and some chairs around a table in front of it. In addition, the rec room also had a pool table and air hockey as well as a bar that was being occupied by some familiar faces.

"And that's how I got those bandits run away from town like a bunch of chickens!" exclaimed Reinhardt.

"Wow, I guess those guys got what was coming to 'em," said McCree. It had been an hour of him sitting at the rec room bar, exchanging stories with Reinhardt and Torbjorn about their adventures and lives after Overwatch disbanded. He liked Reinhardt's stories, even if they did drag on. After all, he hadn't seen the guy in 6 years and Reinhardt seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Mmmm… this is some goddamn amazing beer you brought over to base Reinhardt!" said McCree who was enjoying a frothy mug of German ale.

"There's more where that came from! I brought a bunch more from back home," said Reinhardt.

"They were taking up quite a bit of space in the truck though. I thought Bastion was going to knock over some and accident short-circuit all of our gear!" said Torbjorn.

Reinhardt chuckled at his shorter friend. He always did worry about his gear. It was something that he was great at. Torbjorn then took a big gulp out of his mug.

"But I guess it was worth it bringing it all here. I do like a good drink after all."

"Yeah, that's the spirit Torb! A good drink is what we all need after 6 years," said McCree, raising his mug into the air.

The three men then had a hearty laugh before simultaneously drinking their ale. Once their mugs had been empty, they all clanked them down on the bar countertop. There was a small pause before Torbjorn ripped out would be considered a fat burp, earning another laugh from the cowboy and German.

"Heh, nice one Torb." chuckled Mccree. He then stared into his empty cup, thinking. Particularly, his relationship with Lena. It had been two weeks since they were reunited and were on good terms despite McCree's abrupt departure all those years ago.

Now that they saw each other more often, Jesse noticed something particular about Lena's behavior around him, and how he acted around her himself. She'd get flustered sometimes they'd talk and or in more strange instances like when she walked in on him without a shirt. Sometimes when she wasn't looking Jesse would admire her appearance, particularly her butt when she wasn't looking. He did feel somewhat guilty when he did look, but Jesse couldn't help it, Lena was an attractive woman and for all he knew, she probably thought McCree was an absolute stud when she saw him shirtless.

McCree wasn't entirely sure how a relationship between him and Lena would pan out after not seeing each other for quite a while, but it couldn't be that bad. She was easy-going, quirky and generally a great person to be around compared to some people he knew from his past.

For all he knew, Lena probably felt the same way, and he had to find out somehow. Jesse then felt a metal arm lightly tap his back, snapping him out of his inner thoughts.

"You've been staring at the bottom of your mug for a bit now, something on your mind?" asked Torbjorn.

"It's nothing serious, just something on my mind is all." said the cowboy.

"Well, what is it then?" Having trouble with the ladies or something?" asked Reinhardt.

"You're… actually kinda right about that. Wow."

"It's almost like I read minds or something! Or I was just lucky."

"You were probably lucky on that Rein," said Torbjorn.

"I suppose so Torbjorn. Anyways, who do you have your mind set on Jesse?" asked Reinhardt.

Jesse then froze in his seat. Was he really going to tell Reinhardt and Torbjorn that he had a crush on Lena? It couldn't be that bad, it was just Reinhardt and Torbjorn, with him in a not so crowded rec room. It wasn't like few people on base would know about it, if they told anyone else.

"If I tell you two this, I want you to keep it to yourselves for now, ok?" said Jesse.

"Sounds like we have a deal." said Torbjorn, raising his hand to give a Jesse a handshake to seal the deal.

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way, what seems to be troubling you Jesse?" asked Reinhardt.

"Well, to put to it lightly, I sort of have feelings towards Lena, and I can't seem to muster up and tell her how I feel about us." explained Jesse.

"Hmm, what kind of feelings do you have towards her?" asked Reinhardt.

"I think he's trying to say that he's got a crush on her, Rein. And I thought you knew a thing or two about romance back in the day." retorted the Swed towards his German friend.

Before Reinhardt could refute would Torbjorn said, Jesse quickly spoke up in an attempt to prevent the two older men from bickering.

"Yeah, what Torb said, I think I got a crush on Lena, it's just so…. I didn't think it would be this difficult telling her how I feel."

"Well what do you like about her Jesse?" asked Reinhardt.

"Lena's just a great person to be around." said Jesse as he took another swig of his drink and then putting down on the table. "She may be a bit eccentric some times, but I'm willing to put that aside and appreciate everything else about her. She's fearless, has a sense of humor, loves to have fun and she's one of the nicest women that I know."

"Hmm anything else about her?" asked Torb.

"Yeah, I think she's beautiful. Her body, hair, voice and especially her laugh, I don't know, it's just really attractive to me." said Jesse.

"Sound you're head over heels for Lena, Jesse." said Reinhardt. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her? What's the worst that can happen?"

Jesse was just nodding in confusion. "I can't say that I'm really an expert on romance."

"I'm surprised that you don't have women lining up to get with you." said Torbjorn.

"I just never really had the time for romance before. Being a part of Blackwatch really didn't help with that, travelling around and doing wetwork really cut into your time. Lena was probably the only exception to that, but I didn't realize that until I had a crush on her until was done with Blackwatch and I was only able to see her again when Winston sent that recall message." explained Jesse.

"Okay, so what's stopping you from talking to her about it? Who knows, maybe she feels the same way and the only way to find out is to just tell her what you feel." said Reinhardt.

"To be honest, I'm kinda worried that she doesn't feel the same way, and that it'll affect the way we are now." said Jesse.

"Hm, this reminds me of something when I was younger." said Torbjorn.

"I'll take that you had a crush on women that you weren't sure if they liked you back?" asked Jesse.

Torbjorn gave a quick chuckle before continuing to reminisce his past. "There was a woman that I was good friends that I later had a crush on, and I wasn't sure if she liked me or not. We had similar interests and I knew she was handy with machinery like I was, so one day I just said screw it went head and told her how I felt." said Torbjorn.

"Oh I remember this story! Was this the one where you an-" asked Reinhardt before he got cut off by Torbjorn.

"Shh, don't spoil the good part for Jesse." whispered Torbjorn in Reinhardt's ear, the two older men then received a confused glance by McCree. Fortunately the cowboy just shrugged it off and dismissed it as Reinhardt and Torbjorn just being themselves.

"What happened after you told her how you felt Torb?" asked Jesse.

"Well let's just say that me and her have been married for quite some time now and had many kids, so I guess that can tell you how well that went." said Torbjorn proudly.

"Yeah that's nice and all Torb, but what does this have to do about me and Lena? I'm just trying to get into a simple boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with her." said

"What I'm trying to tell you Jesse is that you just gotta tell Lena how you feel about the two of you and hope for the best. It won't hurt to at least try and talk to her about it and maybe, just maybe it'll work out in the end, and if it doesn't, you can at least say that you did something about it." explained Torbjorn.

"And it's not like you will be too late anyway. Now that we're all back together in Overwatch, you'll have plenty of time to tell her how you feel." said Reinhardt.

"Maybe you two are right about that, why didn't I think of this sooner?" Jesse replied.

"No worries my friend, we'll always be there for whenever you need advice. After all, the two of us are old enough and battle-hardened enough to know about most things in the world, whether how to kick ass or give dating tips!" laughed Reinhardt as he gave filled up another mug of beer for Jesse slide it towards him.

"Yeah thanks, I'll definitely consider that advice when I decide to go talk to her about it." chuckled Jesse.

"Yes, now that's been discussed, how about we have another pint!" exclaimed Torbjorn as he raised his mug as high as he could, with Jesse and Reinhardt also raising their glasses and clanking them together. The three men then took big chugs of their drinks before slamming them down on the table, the trio then burped simultaneously, only pausing for a seconds before erupting into laughter.


End file.
